


[podfic] Fervid Elation

by majoline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Hand Jobs, I sing in this, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Schmoop, Shower Sex, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sang in the shower. Of course Steve sang in the shower; if Tony had been making a list of stereotypical, I-came-from-the-1940s, Boy Scout traits, singing in the shower would be at the top of the list.</p><p>[edit] now with audiofic archive link!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fervid Elation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fervid Elation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369883) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Recorded for the square "singing in the shower" in [cotton candy bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Doing this was a lot of fun (and research since I've never sung any of the songs/sound off calls before) and I hope that if you listen you like this too ♥

Words: 728  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 6:46 min  
Size: 4.6 MB

Download the [ MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012110102.zip) with the direct archive link courtesy of audiofic


End file.
